A conventional rocker switch may be provided in a personal protection equipment such as a burglar alarm or an electric-shock producer so that upon a depression of the rocker switch, the alarm may be actuated to warn a possible burglar or the electric-shock producer be actuated to repel a possible rapist.
However, the rocker switch as provided in such conventional protection equipment may be accidentally depressed to spread an unexpected alarm warning or even to injure its owner who may be striken by an electric shock of high voltage.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of conventional personal protection equipment and invented the present rocker switch having securable locking means.